Caps and hats are a staple of contemporary fashion apparel as well as providing functional protection against the environment. Typically, hats and caps are offered in either a single size or a variably adjustable size configuration. Size adjustment is an important quality for manufacturers of hats and caps since when the hat or cap is adjustable, the manufacturer needs to produce only hats and caps of a single or limited configuration.
Consumers of hats and caps require adjustability since head size is highly variable throughout the population. In addition, a change in a wearer's hair length or style may alter the fitting of a cap. Conventional adjustable caps utilize such things as plastic adjusting bands having a plurality of holes and associated pegs. A cap user can alter the fitting of the cap by changing the position of the pegs in the holes. This allows the cap user to either increase or decrease the size of the cap. Other caps use an adjustable sliding strap, while still other caps use an elastic cord to allow for size adjustment. However, these types of conventional caps have some disadvantages. For example, caps using the plastic adjusting strap often interfere with the wearer's hair or clothing. This may occur when the wearer turns, raises or lowers his or her head. During these movements, the plastic strap often becomes entangled in the hair or clothing, thus causing extreme discomfort to the wearer.
In other cases where the cap uses an elastic sweatband to adjust size, the elastic produces a folded or wavy deformation around the periphery of the cap. In addition to not being aesthetically pleasing, the folds or wave can result in an insecure and uncomfortable wearing experience for the wearer.